The Beginning
by Skunkachu
Summary: This story is set back before Happy Tree Friends became Happy Tree Friends. Flaky hopelessly lost by being left behind gets rescued by Flippy. He agrees to help her out but for a cost... Become his friend. Meanwhile the rest of the gang tries to make the best of their new home while missing Flaky.
1. Author Greeting

**Hello! I'm a new user here at FanFiction. I love many other series (Legend of Zelda, Mario, Mostly games) but I will start off writing about Happy Tree Friends. Yes this story is about Flippy and Flaky. A lot of it. But I wanted to make this story revolve around each character and how they came to, hence the title. **

**But I found when making other fan writing for after- school clubs, I'm much better when my writing is grounded onto a couple. My stories need to be having a major part with at least 1 couple, or else they are reallllllllly boring. But since I don't want it like that, as the chapters progress, we will alternate between the POV's of Flippy and Flaky and the POV's of the… Other ones.**

**Now you must be wondering how the characters will look like… Your call. I'm pretty sure we ran into stories where it has them as humans, or humanoid animals, or even there regular selves. But I will say if you imagine them as humans then you might have to make some huge modifying to the wording in the chapters, because I imagined them as humanoid animals. I even have a picture that greatly resembles how I imagine Flaky and Flippy(Evil Flippy by the way). Go here**

** http:/fav*me/d47w48r (replace the * with .)**

**I just love that picture to death. It's so cute! That's how I imagine there height is and how all the HTF's are styled similar. (Just imagine Good Flippy like that Evil Flippy. Only with a softer looking face and a smile instead of edgy looking) If you need more visualization here's a picture of Cuddles and Giggles**

**http:/fav*me/d2eqelo (replace the * with .)**

**Just imagine them styled in the cartoony way of the Flippy and Flaky picture.**

**If you stayed this long through my talk. Goodjob! You get nothing though. Well on with the chapter…**


	2. Moving Ahead

_**NOTE: POV'S ARE SUBJECT TO CHANGE WHEN I FEEL NECESSARY**_

_Chapter 1: Meet the Gang!_

Flaky's Pov

_Flaky… Flaky…_

"_M-mom?" _

_Flaky._

"_Mom! Don't go!"_

_I will always be here for you. I won't leave you._

"_Then why did you die?"_

… _Flaky_

"_No."_

_Flaky._

"_NO."_

_Flaky! Wake up…_

"_NO! Please stay!"_

"FLAKY! GET UP!"

My eyes shot open at the sudden noise. My friend Cuddles was shaking me, my flakes dropping like crazy. I grabbed his arms to let him know I'm awake.

"I-I'm fine Cuddles." Our home, the forest, has been our home for our generations. Humans aren't very common as they were before 100 years ago and the animals are starting to evolve into their likeness. We've already had a couple wars and such, and rumor has it that some animals have been making planes, rockets, TV's, and cars. So we going along pretty fast. But Humans have cut down most of our home and we have to find a new area to live.

"Well you better be. Today is the day we have to go. We leave at noon." Cuddles tapped his wrist as if he had a watch. We have a little society here. We've been pretty good surviving. We all live together. Cuddles the yellow bunny basically the ringleader, Giggles the cute innocent pink chipmunk, Toothy the plain purple beaver, Sniffles the really smart blue anteater, Petunia the heart throbbing blue skunk, Nutty the irrational green squirrel, and me. The shy red Porcupine with dandruff.

"I kn- I know C-Cuddles." I got out of my little hammock bed. I went to the stump, this is where we meet usually and just talk and share gossip. Not much too share since there is only 7 of us. There are other creatures and animals here too but only us 7 really talk to each other. Giggles was there talking to Petunia. They are the best friends anyone could wish to have. They don't go anywhere without each other most of the time. They let me hang out with them. But I think they feel awkward with me just watching them talk.

But I went and sat over there with them like everyday.

"Oh hey Flaky." Giggles acknowledged and smiled brightly at me, but Petunia just sat there staring at me with this smug face. I laughed my signature laugh and waved and sighed. They went back to talking to whatever they were saying. I had a sudden urge to go to the bathroom. I got up and walked to the edge of the trees to where our bathroom is situated. But the hollow we had was full and it stunk.

"Ewww…" I plugged my nose and kept walking further away. Further and further from the settlement.

Cuddles' Pov

_Okay we have food, medicine, water... _I looked at the things we had, all bundled up in leaves and vines. "I think we are good! Everyone here?"

"Yea!" They all yelled at the same time. Most of the critters are coming with us to our new home. Wherever it is. Sadly some are staying behind because of sickness and age. But we have keep moving.

"Well then lets get a mov-"

"WAIT!" Nutty was running towards us with a whole bunch of nuts in his arms. He was wheezing really hard. "Okay I just had to get my nuts! You know an eagle could of just… Swooped down! And… And… Crack it open and carry us off in the nut!"

"I'm pretty sure eagle's don't eat nuts, Nutty." Petunia said with a little sass.

"You never know…"

"Well lets go then." We trudged off with the belongings on our backs, leaving our old home behind.

Flaky's Pov

I just got done peeing, but here's some bad news. I lost my way. I went too deep in the forest! And it is way past noon because the sun had passed the highpoint already and is going down. Maybe it's 1:00 now. Or even 2:00! I am so worried. I can't help but let some comforting tears fall on my cheeks. I look into the river I'm kneeling by and just look at my reflection.

_Crack!_

What was that? Sounded like a twig. I hear snickering. I look behind me but I don't see anything. I then see a bushy green striped tail. Scared I start crawling back. But I forget the river is behind me and I fall in it. I start panicking, the current is so strong it's pushing me further down. I start thinking I'm never going to see my friends again, I might as well die. Then air. That's all I feel, air. I open my eyes and see I have fallen off a waterfall.

I'm so confused right now. I see who that green tail belonged to now. Two raccoons. They are peering over the fall looking shocked. One was wearing a fedora hat and he pushed what looked like his brother angrily. They started climbing down. The water now beginning to sting my eyes was getting progressively louder as I fell. I landed in it with a loud slap. I did better not panicking this time and swam my way to a shore.

I spit up some water, and started to cry softly as I realized I'm lost beyond reason and I will never see my friends again… Are those footsteps behind me? I look behind myself once more too see the one with a fedora with a bat raised hit me on the head.

I land back on the ground with a hard thud and everything starts getting blurry. Black spots are dancing across my eyes as I'm slowly dragged off by my captors. But… What is that? It… It looks like someone in army attire trailing us?

... I can't take it anymore. I let the darkness envelope me.

_**So I'm pretty sure we know who THAT is. SOOOOO… Review perhaps? Clicky Clicky that blue button please?**_


	3. Lifty and Shifty

_**Thank you for the reviews! I didn't think I would start getting any until the fourth chapter or so, So thank you I appreciate them so much!**_

_Chapter 2: Lifty and Shifty_

"Aww why did you get a Porcupine? Now it's going to be even harder now!"

"Sorry boss. It was Shifty's idea to bring her here in the first place though!"

"Don't blame this on me now! You helped in this too, Lifty!" Voices? Where am I? I open my eyes slightly. Gasp! It's those two from before. It looks like I'm in some abandoned warehouse. That's just great with my hands and feet tied up_._ They're arguing with their leader I'm supposing. This place is filled with raccoons. I hope their distracted because I'm not going to stay here for long. I can see an opening on the other end. Maybe IF I get free I can make a dash for it_. _I move my quills against my hands and feet to try and cut the rope.

Oh no. They noticed me. They're coming over! Hurry up and cut through!

"What are you doing now pretty gal? Not trying to escape are ya?" Their boss was standing over me. I just now noticed I'm quivering and whimpering, my flakes softly falling. Sweat starts forming on my forehead. "What? Not going to talk? You sure are a shy one. Heheh. Don't worry we're not going to do anything bad." I calmed down a little after he said that. But I still had doubts about this guy.

"Humans have been invading our little place, you might know. So we have to find more food. We normally eat from garbage cans, house, stuff from human watch-ma-callits. But they're getting much harsher with us now, so now we resorted to just eating animals. We'll do anything to survive, even if it means killing cute girls." I sharply intake air as I catch his drift.

"B-B-But y-ou s-said…"

"Hey… Heh I never said we weren't going to do anything bad to you." The raccoons start crowding me with sharp smiles. I closed my eyes and start sobbing, crying once again as I savor my last moments…

"Hey!" I open my eyes and look up. The raccoons are looking up terrified. "You better not put one paw on her." Who said that? Who is my savior? At this moment anyway… Someone drops down from above and lands softly beside me. I look to the side and see army boots. This is a tall one. He's a green bear in a camouflage suit. A green beret with a sign on it. His dog tag was swinging a bit and read, _'W.A.R VETERAN' _on one and '_SEARGENT FLIPPY' _on the other one.

So he fought in the war? Explains the get-up. He has to be here to save me, he just has to be.

"Because she is going to be my lunch." Why does my luck always fall?

"Aww Flippy lets not be like this now. It doesn't have to end so… Violently like before." He took a nervous step forward and laugh timidly. "Maybe we can split her. No harm done." I can't believe they are negotiating how they are going to mutilate me right in front of me!

"No. I either get all of her. Or," he grabbed my quill on the front of my head. Flipping a bowie knife out he put it against my neck, "I will just kill her right now and kill all of you using her quills. You just let me have her, you live. If you want to fight about it, I kill you and I still get her. Either way, it's a win-win for me." I could smell the really strong scent of liquor on his breath. It made me wrinkle my nose.

The raccoons looked shocked and terrified at the same time. This guy must be able to do some damage. Their faces are so funny, it makes me almost forget there's a knife against my neck.

"Now Flippy… We know you wouldn't. You don't even have that crazy look." He took another step forward. Flippy tensed and raised my head.

"Auughh!" Not only is the pain coming from him pulling on my quill, he slightly pierced my necked.

"Nuh uh, not true. I don't have to be crazy to do something crazy. Look what you did. You made me scratch her pretty neck." Scratch? Scratch my a-

"Okay! Okay! Have her then. Some soldier you are." I looked up at him and he seemed strongly offended. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. He looked straight at me, his strong dark green gaze just holding mine. He leaned down to my ear.

"Once I'm behind them clap as quickly as you can, okay?" He said in a hushed tone I barely caught that. Why did he want me to clap? He slowly stood and they backed up a bit. He walked up to the leader.

"Have her. I can find more food somewhere else. You pathetic waste of space need the meat anyway." He started walking "I should of killed the rest of you when I was in the moment." He kept walking. The raccoons sighed relief and headed towards me once again. I saw Flippy look back at me and nod.

Was he saying farewell? OH! I clapped as quickly as I could. The loud slaps bouncing off the walls, sounding like bullets… The raccoons stopped and look at me confused. I began to hear growling.

Flippy turned around having a feral yellow color in his eyes with a wide grin full of sharp teeth. That must be the crazy look the boss raccoon was talking about.

He lunged forward at Lifty and Shifty. Grabbing both of their heads he slammed their heads together and ripped another raccoons tail off and choked him it. By now The whole warehouse was screaming, when he was cutting one's stomach open with his knife. He took a corpse and beat everyone to death with it.

There was blood everywhere and I was shivering and looking around. I can't believe he did this. Why did he do this?… Is he going to come for me? I shakily glared at him and he was looking around for more victims I suppose. He was covered in blood, half his face was covered in blood! His eyes set on me and smiled that razor sharp grin again. He ran at me with knife in hand. His knife was inches away from my face before I screamed as loud as I can, I was so scared!

And then he stopped dead in his tracks getting a soft look in his eyes, returning green, and dropping the knife. I jumped from it when it hit the ground shivering violently and whimpering.

He smiled and said, "I'm sorry about that." He knelt down beside me and picked up his knife. "Heh, if I didn't flip out I couldn't bring myself to kill them. I guess I'm just a softy…" He looked around and scratched his head, "Yeesh I did a number on them huh? Was I scary looking?" He looked to me and laughed once he got his answer, seeing the shock and widened eyes on my face.

...

"You don't talk much do you?" Flippy was washing off the blood in the same river I came from. Was he not getting the point? I don't want to talk to a psycho. I don't even like talking period. "You know, you could at least thank me for saving you from getting eaten. You know I was never going to eat you. I just hate seeing other animals dying at the hands of them you know?… At least give me a name then maybe?"

"T-Thank you." He got a satisfied look on his now clean face.

"There we go! You're talking now. How about that name then?" He climbed out and started getting his clothes on.

"Flaky." I nervously said turning my head slightly to look at him.

"I can see why," he said looking at my quills, "Well my name is Flippy. As you can guess from my clothes I'm in the army… So why are you out here? There are a lot of sneaky characters in this area. Hate to see you get hurt even more."

I got to get back to my friends. And that won't happen if I keep chatting it up with this psychopath… Maybe he can help me get back. He saved me from those raccoons, and besides he wants to know why I'm out here.

"I'm l-lost. I was uhh supposed to be with m-my friends. We were finding a n-new home, but I-I got kidnapped before they uhh left. I'm not ev-even sure if they know I'm gone." I bet my lip seeing his face very blank like.

"So are you saying you need help getting back?" With generosity he took my hand and helped me stand up.

"Yes." He took this into consideration rubbing his chin.

"Hmm… Alright! But for one thing…" He stared frighteningly intensely at me.

"W-w-what is it?" I'm glad he was still holding my hand or I would have been shaking really hard. He could be a pervert, or serial killer for all I know. It would fit him seeing how he destroyed a room full of raccoons. His grip tightened around mine bringing me back to reality.

"Would you be my friend?" Out of all the things he could've asked… He asked me to be his friend? I stared confused at him with my mouth slightly open.

"Well you see, since I could go basically wacko any second… Not a lot of people want to be my friend. For safety issues they said. So I've been lonely ever since I got out the war. I would very much appreciate it if you became my friend." He smiled genuinely with his eyes pleading. Is this really the same killer that happened just minutes ago?

I didn't plan to be actual friends with him. I just need someone to get me back. "Sure." I said smiling the best one I could manage. He hugged me tightly and picked me off the ground a little. While I was struggling to get free from his back-breaking embrace, he looked at my neck and had regret on his face. He put me down.

"Thank you so much! I'm sorry about your neck though… If you come back to my log cabin I got some medicine for that. It's getting dark anyways." My hand went to my neck. It was still a little wet but it's not life threatening. I don't want to stay in the unknown overnight though.

So I looked at him and nodded. And followed him through the trees.

_**I didn't like the part where he flipped out because of clapping. But I had to make up some way for him :P Anyway this chapter was to have a little end part to it, but I felt that it would've made this chapter too long. So it'll be added to the beginning of the next chapter. I'll update as soon as I can.**_

_**Review maybe? Please and thank you!**_


End file.
